Dance
by Indigo-Night-Wisp
Summary: "Dance with me, luv." She stared at him. "Here? Now? John, there are people here!"


**Disclaimer: No. **

**A/N: ****Am trying to stick stuff in appropriate folders on my memory card, and have difficulty in putting things **_**into **_**folders (you know, out of sight) if they aren't finished and/or posted. Enjoy, if you can.**

**Wow. I… I remember writing this. I was sitting on the couch in my family room, at 2 in the morning, when I should have been asleep, and I was writing this story. This was… nearly three years ago. **

**That's right, people. This, is one of Zany's Very. First. Fanfictions. **

**Yes, you may touch it. But wash your hands first. It could very well be considered a collectible.**

**Dedicated to: Rennet, who loves Jonda and read "Social Status" recently. Hope you like it.**

* * *

People were starting to stare. In fact, they were coming in off the street to do just that. The doors were open, and from outside, all you could see were flashes of color, and all you could hear was the music and the murmurs from the watching crowd. So they stepped in from the muggy New York air and allowed their eyes to adjust to the difference in lighting. What they saw was… unusual to say the least.

The little café was fairly typical. It had tiled black and white floors and small tables. The counter had a few barstools set up. Patrons waited on their orders by the checkout area. Music was playing over the speakers. No, the café itself was completely normal. But the customers…

They had entered the café together and ordered their food. She was stressing out as they sat down. She'd had a long day at work, and she was upset and cranky. He'd watched her pick at her food and listened to her sigh for only two minutes before he stood up suddenly and held out his hand. She looked at him like he was crazy, and he smiled a smile only she ever got to see.

"Dance with me, luv."

She stared at him. "Here? Now? John, there are _people_ here!"

He cocked his head. "So?"

"You can't just start dancing in the middle of a café!"

His grin became a little crazy. "Why ever not, luv?" He leaned closer to her. "Darlin', there comes a time in everyone's life where they have to sing like nobody is listenin'," he kissed her forehead. "Breathe like every breath could be their last," he kissed her neck and her sharp intake of air got a chuckle. "Laugh as though that was the funniest thing they'd ever heard," he kissed her chin and smirked when her flesh broke out in goosebumps under his hands. "And dance," he breathed against her jaw line. "Dance like nobody is watching." He kissed her lips, gentle, yet insistent as he took her hand and pulled her willingly to her feet. He broke away, but led her a few feet from their table. Softly spinning her into his arms, he began to slowly dance with her, the music playing over the speaker being a rhythmic, soothing tune.

Other customers stared at them as they maneuvered their way through tables and chairs. The song changed and they stepped up the tempo without seeming to realize it. A romantic minded customer got everyone to push the tables out of the way, effectively creating a dance floor. John winked at him as they twirled by, and she mouthed a quick thank you before being pulled away into a fiery embrace.

The manager was aghast as he came out from the kitchen to find his café turned into a dance hall. But his shocked expression softened as soon as he set eyes on the young couple gliding around his restaurant. Her scarlet skirt and blouse that she had worn to work seemed to contrast sharply with his blue jeans and orange t-shirt, but at the same time matched so perfectly, that he wondered for a moment if they'd planned their outfits. Her black hair flew out behind her like a silky scarlet tipped banner, and his fiery orange mess was explained as she suddenly reached up to run her hands through it in a gesture so unconscious that the manager was sure it was second nature to her.

A simple waltz had become a tango, that tango had turned into a rumba, the rumba had slid into a cha-cha. Nobody thought to wonder how two children (for children they were, to these old timers) knew such complicated and intricate dances. It seemed a part of them to know. Their total familiarity in each other's arms spoke of a tradition of dancing, of afternoons spent twirling around the room to whatever song happened to be on the radio at the time. As the tempo changed back to a slow, lethargic melody, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her hair.

The café had filled up as they turned, caught up in their own little world. Strangers packed the room, watching them dance. Completely oblivious, they held each other close, much closer than normal couples their age. But then, they weren't normal.

* * *

Rogue and Remy strolled hand in hand down the streets of Bayville. Being sent out to search for John and Wanda had some perks, especially since they got almost no privacy at the mansion. The task of finding their AWOL friends seemed almost a gift, a heaven sent blessing in disguise.

They heard loud, boisterous music coming from a little café nearby, and sidetracked to check it out. They squeezed through the crowd, gently elbowing their way to the front of the onlookers to find their missing friends. The Scarlet Witch let out a laugh as the red-haired pyromaniac spun her around in a salsa.

Rogue shook her head, smiling slightly. "Why am I not surprised?" She took out a cell phone and dialed quickly. "Hey, Logan? We found them. Yeah, they're fine. Tell the professor would ya? Thanks." Snapping shut the phone she leaned against Remy and watched John and Wanda. He took her hand and kissed her wrist gently, his free hand trailing along her waist. She tilted her head slightly. Partly to be able to see the dancing couple, and partly because Remy was lifting her hair away from her neck and as long as he was going to do _that_, she might as well do her part by giving him a comfortable angle.

* * *

The song was ending. Soft sweet chords floated gently in the thick air, and the fiery couple on the dance floor simply stopped moving and rested in each other's arms. He bent to kiss her, intending to just give her a peck and back off, but she apparently had other ideas. Tangling her fingers into his soft orange hair, she kissed him, hard.

Several wolf-whistles rang out when she finally pulled away, and she pursed her red lips and smiled sweetly up into her Aussie's surprised face.

"You forgot to mention one thing in your little monologue earlier," she told him with a slight smirk. He raised an eyebrow and the other listeners leaned in, they hadn't been privy to that part of the show.

"Sing like nobody's listening. Breathe like every breath could be your last. Laugh as though that was the funniest thing you've ever heard. Dance like no one is watching…" she cocked her head and glanced up at him with a playful expression.

"And?" he questioned.

"And kiss," she purred. "Kiss as though you don't give a snap about the feelings, possible mental scarring, or emotional health of everyone around you. Kiss as if you were all alone in a dark room. Kiss as though your life wouldn't be complete if you don't."

A smile quirked at his lips and tugged the corners of his mouth up. "Weeeellll," he drawled out, "When ya put it like _that_-"

He kissed her with feeling that could nearly be seen. A literal heat began rising, and it wasn't too long before a small candle on the counter top flared violently. The flame skipped off of the wick and into John's open hand. A heart began to form, hues of red and gold glowing in his fingers. He shaped it gently and then went down on one knee before his love and offered it to her dramatically. She laughed and reached for it, only to discover that it was gone, back to its candle, and the only fire she was touching was him.

* * *

"So, like, where were they?"

Kitty Pryde bounced in front of Remy and Rogue as they tried to make their way up to their rooms. Remy rolled his eyes.

"Scarrin' de _bon_ people o' Bayville fo' life," he answered. Rogue grinned at him. "Ha! You're one ta talk, Sugah! Who was it that got kicked out of the mall the other day for 'extreme public displays of affection'?"

He pouted. "Dat was different. Remy wasn' makin' a show outta it!"

She smiled at him indulgently. "Sure. Not that ya wouldn' in heartbeat if ya thought I'd let ya."

He chuckled and kissed her. Kitty looked confused.

Logan entered and cleared his throat. Reluctantly, they turned to him. Trying to rid his face of disgust and failing, he asked, "So, what were the Firebug and the Witch doin'?"

Remy smiled a particularly wicked smile and turned back to Rogue. Understanding immediately, she allowed him to… show Logan what the crazy couple had been doing. When they pulled away, Logan made a face. "That's… great."

Rogue smirked at him. "They were also dancin'."

"Dancin'?"

"Mm-hmm-" Remy was kissing her again. Logan backed off, only to come face to face with John and Wanda, who had just come in and apparently just couldn't stop demonstrating to each other their philosophies of life.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, before you start laughing hysterically and refuse to ever look at another one of my stories, let me just say that I was 14! This is what you get when a 14-year-old, homeschooled-for-most-of-her-life-then-private-schooled kid gets her hands on romance. I know it's cheesy. I can laugh at myself.**

**Still, I hope it didn't suck too badly. **

**Didja miss me, Evo fandom?**


End file.
